narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsuzaki Sakigami
Shin'ichi Uchiha is a ANBU member who's codename is "Helios." He was born into the Uchiha clan, but adopted into the Takahashi clan soon after his birth, as his parent's did not want a child at that point in there lives thus sparing him from the clans massacre. After the death of his adoptive family Shin'ichi took it upon himself to take care of his younger brother-in-law taking him with him in his travels. Appearance Shin'ichi takes the appearance of a young man in his early twenties, possessing dark blue hair contrary to the raven hair possessed by most of his clan. Mostly seen in his ANBU attire he wears the traditional flak jacket over a simple black shirt. His lower body is covered by plan baggy black pant's. On his wrist's he has weapon summoning seals tattooed on both of wrist. A simple Tanto is sheeted on his back for dire situation's that require the use of such a weapon. Personality Shin'ichi is a rather quite man, saying very little unless his thoughts on a matter are asked for. His shy nature leads many to not trust him as the believe that he is plotting against them. In fact the only time he breaks his traditional quite persona is when his younger brother is threated or in danger of being harmed, when such a scenario plays out his inner demon is awoken causing him to lose all restraint of himself and go into a state of pure rage, doing what ever it takes to defeat the cause of his brother harm. History Born into the Uchiha clan, Shin'ichi was abandoned by his parent's at the age of five because they couldn't afford to raise a child, as the world was still recovering from war. Shin'ichi was found by a clan of Nomads known as the Takahasi and taken in as they unofficially adopted him. His family then migrated to Konohagukure where they enrolled him into the village's ninja academy at the age of 7. The physical and mental ninja arts came easy to Shin'ichi as if they were second nature, which comes as no surprise to a member of the famed Uchiha clan. Infact the way of the Ninja came so easy to Shin'ichi that he had became a genin at the age of nine. Shin'ichi's brother was born a day before Shin'ichi himself had his tenth birthday. Tragedy however struck the family on the day that Shin'ichi was selected to participate in the chunin exams, as he was walking home to share the news with his parents he noticed a mysterious man running in the opposite direction, away from his home. As he approached his house he noticed that the door had been left ajar, something extremely unlike that of his parent's who were rather neat in the way they kept the house. As he walked into the house he noticed the upturned tables, torn down curtains and broken glass and immediately began searching for his parents as he walked into the living room his worst fears were confirmed, there in the middle of the room, laid the dead bodies of his mother and father. Shin'ichi is later seen as an ANBU carrying out mission at the whim of the Hokage, be it political or other type. He has also been training his little brother, often taking him on his mission's to help him see the way the ninja world work's and give him a first hand look at the cruelty that people are capable of.